


Comfy

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You're comfy."





	Comfy

Harry woke as he heard the door to his dorm opening. He knew all the other boys were in bed already as he had been the last to come up. He peeked out of his bed curtains to see Draco taking off his clothes. 

"Draco?" Harry called into the darkness, drawing the attention of his favorite blonde. 

"Hey. Sorry if I'm bothering you. I didn't even mean to wake you up. I wasn't able to sleep so I came here." Draco looked down to the floor and Harry knew he was waiting to be told to go back to his dorm. He often thought he was bothering him, even when Harry tried to make it clear that he wasn't.

"Come here." Harry simply said, pushing open the bed curtains and scooting over to make room. Draco looked up with a smile and climbed into the covers, settling himself against Harry's chest.

"You're comfy." Draco said once Harry had wrapped his arm around his slim waist and pulled him impossibly closer. 

"You're welcome here anytime." Harry wanted to make sure Draco knew that he was always going to be welcomed by him.

"I love you." Draco breathed sleepily.

"I love you too. Go to sleep, love." Harry said, running his fingers through Draco's hair and watching as silver eyes closed and breathing evened out. Harry had the thought that if Draco hadn't come to his dorm, he probably would have ended up in Draco's, just for this feeling of content he got when he was around him.


End file.
